The Magicians Decision
by Ayame Seguchi
Summary: Fai was ready to jump. End it all. He had it set in his mind. As he was about to jump, a voice called from the bushes. It shattered Fai's resolve.


Ohh goodness.. PLEASE don't kill me. A really sad background gave me this idea

http://i113(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/n222/apparitions_of_a_daydream/wallpapers/trc_flourite(.)jpg

**(remove the brackets to see image)**

Thats the background. Fai and Yue are SO CUTE!

This contains MAJOR spoilers, and most of them don't appear in the anime. The spoilers appear in later chapters, after 150.

Please enjoy this.

__

Fai stood at the edge of a cliff. His hair and cloak were blowing in the wind. It looked as if he were ready to jump.

"Stop!" Kurogane called from the bushes as he emerged.

"Eh?" Fai turned around, quite surprised.

"You were gonna jump, weren't you?" He took a few step closer to the magician.

"And what if I was?!" He had a hurt look in his eye. He was ready to jump and end his life. He couldn't bear the pain he had in his chest. _'It should have been Fai who lived, not me. It should have me who jumped...'_ He thought. He could feel tears start to run down his cheeks.

"Don't, you'll make others sad." Kurogane stated bluntly. He could see the pain in Fai's eye.

"If I die, the magic in Sayorans eye will disappear!" He didn't want Kurogane to know about his past. He wasn't exactly lying though. Him dying would make it easier to locate the Sayoran that left them the decaying Tokyo.

"Thats not what this is about, is it?" The ebony haired man looked at the magician. _'DAMN IT! He can see right through me... damn it! DAMN IT!' _He thought. He didn't want to let anyone get close to him. Without realizing it, he had gotten close to Kurogane. He had so much fun with the nicknames, he just kept at them, and before long he had broken the barrier he had set for himself.

"Live, or else you're gonna make Sakura sad. You know that don't you? And you still were going to jump. She cares about you, you know." Kurogane was now standing right in front of the teary-eyed magician.

"Stop! Just stop it!" He raised his voice. "You have... no idea what I've been though!" He just couldn't keep his composure anymore. He fell to his knees. Without realizing it, he let Kurogane see all his secrets, it was as he had no where to hide.

"You think so now do you?" Kurogane's past was also sad. He had a good idea of how Fai felt. "I had to watch my mother be killed, right in front of me!" He stated knelt down to be on eye level with the blond. "Can you say that I don't know how you feel now?"

"I... Just thought... Everything... Better.. I should.... End..." He couldn't even finish he was sobbing so hard.

"Fai. We all have our burdens to bear. Ending it won't solve much. Sure, you'll be gone, but what will become of the other people you know?" Fai leaned forward into his chest, crying. All Kurogane could do was wrap his arms around the unsteady blond.

"Kurogane...." He murmured. This was the second time that he had ever called the swordsman by his proper name. "You said... that you would be the one..." He trailed off.

"To kill you." He finished the magicians sentence. "Yes, I said that if you want to die so badly, that I would be the one to do it."

"Would you?" He obviously wasn't thinking clearly. It was understandable though. They had been through a lot lately.

"Think before you act, Magician." He wasn't too sure about this. Sure, he had said it before, but to actually carry out this deed... It would be painful.

"Yeah... Best if I just... go. Gone. Away. Better without me around..." His voice began to crack. He started shaking in Kurogane's arms.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He held the other male a little tighter. He had no idea what Fai would do in this unsteady state.

"You said you would... So do it. End me." He looked up at the swordsman, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He couldn't bear it any longer. He wanted to die. He wanted to join his brother that had given up his life all those years ago.

"Thats it then? Throw away everything you have?" He was trying to talk Fai out of this. He knew that Sakura and Mokona would be sad. He didn't want to admit it, but he would also miss the magician.

"I'm worthless..." The look in his eye was sad, and his face looked as it were pleading Kurogane to end his life. _'Kill me. I want to die. I want...'_ his thought was cut off by Kurogane voice.

"What about this Chii you've spoke of before? Doesn't she mean a lot to you?"

"Chii..." Tears began to flow once again. "You're right... I have to... Chii." He began to wipe his tears away. Kurogane finally let go of him and stood up. Fai still knelt there, wiping tears. _'Kurogane's right. I have to return to Chii. I'm an idiot!'_ He thought as he stood up.

"Are you good now?" The swordsman asked. He was concerned.

"Sakura and Mokona are probably wondering where we are. We should get back to them." He replied, as if nothing had happened. He whispered under his breath "Thanks, Kurogane. You saved me."

"What was that?" His keen hearing heard something, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Nothing, Kurgles." And without another word he began to walk back through the forest to where they had set up camp.

__

For the record, I LOVE FAI. I don't know, but I just had to write this. In the beginning, I was going to kill him. I'm happy it didn't progress that way though.I hope you enjoyed this. Writing it made me cry.

Please review.


End file.
